VOLVIENDO A CONFIAR
by Tatiana Wuisley
Summary: La guerra termino y como era de esperarse lord voldermort ya no existe todo esta en paz y tranquilo, pero todo lo que pensaron que seria felicidad no lo es, por alguna extraña razon ginny y harry no estan juntos, podran volver a confiar el uno en el otro, sabran uqe paso realmente, podran reaser sus vidas de nuevo y formar una familia... averigualo...
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1: regresando.**

Estaba en un bosque oscuro, un hombre alto de cabello azabache indomable con unos hermosos ojos verdes ya asía parado en todo el centro de aquel bosque observando a una mujer correr alrededor de él, lo más extraño era que él estaba inmóvil, no la seguía ni trataba de acercarse solo la miraba, hasta que un rayo verde alcanzo a aquella mujer de cabellera rojo fuego.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado por aquel sueño que hace pocos segundos había tenido, hace mucho tiempo que no los tenía, se pasó las manos por la cara y se tallo los ojos, no había podido dormir bien y el avión no había sido buena idea, miro a su derecha y encontró el asiendo vacío y más allá de ese asiento una mujer al parecer de su misma edad con ojos azules y cabello rubio lo miraba detenidamente como examinándolo

Estás bien– le pregunto cuando observo su mirada

Sí, no pasa nada, donde esta Teddy– pregunto el de ojos verdes

Está en el baño– miro asía el pasillo del avión que daba al baño– está muy contento, sonríe a cada rato y habla todo el tiempo–

Su madre era así cuando estaba nerviosa– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa– cuanto falta para que lleguemos–

Dos horas– dijo consultando su reloj– estás seguro que estás bien–

Si, ya te lo dije– dijo esquivando el tema

Qué bien que ya te despertaste– dijo un niño de cabello azul eléctrico al parecer tenía siete años, sus fracciones eran suaves y sus ojos eran de color miel tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro– aún falta mucho para llegar– pregunto ansioso

Faltan dos horas Teddy por que no duermes un rato– dijo el azabache

No seas aguafiestas Harry– dijo Teddy– ya quiero llegar a Londres, Hermione y Ron nos irán a recoger cierto, vamos a ir a la madriguera– pregunto feliz

Ya lo sabes teddy, iremos con Emma a la madriguera, pero ella y yo nos iremos a Grimaldi place después de unos días, tu si quieres te puedes quedar– dijo Harry

Tu sí que eres aguafiestas Harry– le dijo Emma –cierto que deberíamos quedarnos en la madriguera Teddy–pregunto con una sonrisa la chica

No le metas ideas que no voy a cumplir– le advirtió Harry

Como quieras– le dijo Emma –Teddy no quieres comer algo– el niño asintió– ve y busca a la azafata ella te dará lo que quieras– dijo con una sonrisa, el niño le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue a buscar a alguien, sabía que siempre que iban a hablar de algo importante le salían con un cuento tonto, porque según ellos eran cosas de adultos

No quiero volver a escuchar alguna cosa como esa estamos– la miro seriamente Harry

Tanto miedo te da aceptar la verdad, que aras cuando la tengas en frente por que te recuerdo aunque ella ya no tenga el caso es la que más sabe de el–

Ya veré que hacer cuando llegue ese momento, ahora solo quiero descansar– dijo cerrando los ojos para acabar con ese tema, Emma negó con la cabeza y se dispuso a descansar el tiempo que les faltaba para llegar

Muy lejos de allí en una casa muy hermosa donde se respiraba el olor a amor, un joven pelirrojo estaba caminando de un lugar a otro al pie de la escalera

Hermione por amor a merlín vamos a llegar tarde, todavía tenemos que ir a la madriguera y tenemos que ir en auto ya que no puedes usar polvos flu– grito el joven apoyado en la escalera

Sabes que te vuelves estresante Ronal– dijo una joven de cabello castaño rizado, con unos hermosos ojos chocolates y una tez morrena que en ese momento bajaba por las escaleras –ya estoy lista, y aún tenemos tiempo no te preocupes– dijo con una sonrisa

Desde cuando te volviste tan despreocupada– dijo con una sonrisa

Desde que me case con tigo Ron– respondió con una sonrisa más grande

Nos vamos, tenemos que ir a ver a Hugo, y nos toca ir al aeropuerto después– dijo Ron, Hermione asintió y salió con su esposo, varios minutos después llegaron a una casa que se alzaba en una colina fuera de la vista de los curiosos muggles, un camino llevaba a la entrada de la enorme casa de varios pisos en la entrada de la puerta un cartel decía madriguera, y tenía varias flores alrededor aunque más allá había un hermosos jardín, dentro de la casa se escuchaban varias voces, los dos bajaron del carro y se acercaron a la puerta cuando llegaron ron toco dos veces y espero a que le abrieran, un joven de cabello pelirrojo les abrió con una sonrisa en el rostro

Los estábamos esperando, mama se volvió loca hace unos segundos, pero entren, los niños están un poco inquietos y hace un momento reventaron el jarrón de la tía Muriel– dijo riendo

Eso no es gracioso george, como se ha comportado Hugo–pregunto hermione, ron y ella se habían casado un año después de la batalla, aunque habían perdido a varias personas que significaban mucho para ellos habían logrado salir adelante y ahora se podía decir que eran felices, aunque todo no había sido fácil ya que se presentaron varios inconvenientes antes de la boda, ahora tenían un niño al cual querían y Hermione estaba embarazada y tenía un mes, Ron era jugador de quidditch y ella trabajaba en el ministerio

Bien, él y los demás han sido unos angelitos– dijo con una sonrisa

Si tomamos que para ti angelitos son diablillos, debo entender que tendrán a molly de cabeza– dijo Hermione entrando a la casa

Mama– un niño de cinco años corría en dirección de Hermione y de Ron y al llegar a ellos los abraso

Hola campeón– le dijo ron a su hijo cargándolo

Como te has comportado Hugo– le dijo Hermione dándole un beso

Me ofendes mama que me preguntes eso– dijo el niño asiéndose el ofendido, era pelirrojo igual que su padre y con los mimos ojos azules tenía unas pequeñas pecas en sus mejillas y era alto para su edad, a ojos de todos una copia de Ron aunque con más autoconfianza, george rio por el comentario de su sobrino mientras hermione ponía los ojos en blanco, su hijo nunca iba a cambiar

Hermione querida que bueno que estés aquí– la señora weasley bajaba en ese momento por las escaleras

Como esta Molly, hugo no le dio muchos problemas– dijo Hermione

Para nada, pero que haces aquí pensé que estarías en el aeropuerto– Molly desde hace seis años no le hablaba a Ron, la razón solo ellos dos lo sabían y no habían querido contar nada, aunque que Ron no le hablara a Ginny había sido lo que comenzó la discusión entre ellos dos que termino con que ninguno se dirigiera la palabra por más de seis años, aunque Hermione sabía algo estaba segura que aún faltaba la mitad de la historia

Si ya salimos para allá, pero quisimos venir a ver a Hugo primero y chequear que se estuviera portando bien– dijo con una sonrisa, Ron había ido asía donde se encontraba su padre y estaba charlando con el– pero ya nos vamos, estamos a la hora, ya muy pronto tendremos a Harry otra vez entre nosotros–

Qué bueno hija, no te preocupes por Hugo, el estará bien aquí– dijo Molly con una sonrisa

Hermione tenemos que irnos– le aviso Ron que ya estaba en la puerta de la entrada

Ya voy– le dijo Hermione y se giró a mirar a Molly, cuando se percató que nadie las estuviese mirando hablo muy bajo para que ella sola la escuchara– Molly ha sabido algo de Ginny– pregunto algo preocupada

No te preocupes por ella, está en la misión y volverá en tres días– dijo con una sonrisa, Hermione le sonrió y salió para ir a donde su marido la esperaba ya con el coche encendido se despidió con un gesto de mano mientras el carro iba cogiendo velocidad

No te parece que debimos decirles– le pregunto Bill a George que en esos momentos veían el carro de su hermano alejarse

No– dijo George –que sea una sorpresa, después de todo ellos se deben y nos deben muchas explicaciones no crees–

Tienes razón– corroboro Bill y junto con su hermano entraron a la casa

Ya llegamos– dijo Teddy mirando por la ventana

Así es– le dijo Emma– vamos ya tenemos que bajar, Ron y Hermione nos deben estar esperando– el niño asintió y se paró de su asiento Emma lo imito pero se quedó parada mirando a su amigo– no pensaras quedarte hay sentado cierto– dijo con una sonrisa– nos vemos afuera– dijo para seguir a Teddy hasta la salida

Harry miro por la ventana y suspiro, ya había llegado el momento había vuelto a Londres después de tanto tiempo y ahora iba a volver a ver a sus seres queridos, luego de todo lo que paso solo él y su mejor amigo sabían la verdad, sabían el porqué de su repentina desaparición, aunque siempre estuvo en contacto con ron, nunca lo hizo con los demás y eso lo tenía más angustiado, no sabía cómo reaccionarían, ni cómo iba a reaccionar ella, cerró los ojos, después de todo aun lo volvía loco, no sabía cómo después de tanto tiempo una persona podía hacer y deshacer dentro de tu cabeza con solo la mansión de su nombre, pero él estaba preparado, iba listo con una muralla de acerró que lo protegía de cualquiera y sobretodo de esa mujer que tanto amo y aun amaba, descendió del avión y se encontró con la sonrisa de Teddy que en esos momentos estaba con su mejor amiga a la que consideraba como su hermana, Hermione Granger ahora Weasley lo miraba con una sonrisa, a su lado su mejor amigo le sonreía abiertamente

Harry– Hermione corrió hasta él y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, después de salir del impacto le devolvió el abraso y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

Hermione– dijo el después de separarse– lo veo y no lo creo–

La que no lo cree es otra– dijo con lágrimas en los ojos– siete años Potter, siete– dijo con un tono severo

Perdón– fue lo único que dijo

Harry– Ron se acercó a él y lo abrazo, abrazo que Harry correspondió

Preparado– pregunto Ron

Aun no, apenas estoy regresando– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa– ella es Emma es una buena amiga– dijo presentando a la muchacha– además de ser auror me ayuda con las cosas de mis negocios muggles ya que su padre es muggle y sabe mucho de negocios también cuida a Teddy y por eso se convirtió en mi mano derecha en Holanda–

Mucho gusto– dijo la recién nombrada

Un placer conocerte– le dijo Hermione

El gusto es mío, Harry habla mucho de sus parientes, a Ron ya lo conocía pero al resto solo por fotos y por descripciones– dijo con una sonrisa

Que les parece si vamos a la madriguera Molly está ansiosa de verte Harry– dijo hermione

Si, vamos, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Tory y a los demás– dijo con una sonrisa Teddy, los adultos sonrieron y se dirigieron al carro ron ayudo a subir las maletas y Hermione se subió en la parte de atrás mientras charlaba con Teddy, Harry se montó adelante y Emma acompaño a Hermione y al niño en el asiento trasero y juntos emprendieron el viaje a la madriguera.


	2. capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2: una nueva cara.**

No fueron directo a la madriguera, Ron tenía que recoger unas cosas en la casa de un amigo y se ofrecieron a acompañarlo y aprovechar para ver Londres

No me demoro– informo ron antes de cerrar la puerta del coche

Londres esta diferente, no recuerdo mucho desde la vez que vine– dijo Teddy

Cuando fue la última vez que viniste Teddy– pregunto Emma

Para el cumpleaños de mi madrina, hace tres años– dijo feliz Teddy

Lo recuerdo– dijo Hermione– tú fuiste la sorpresa para Ginny, recuerdo que se colocó muy contenta–

Ginny es tu cuñada verdad– pregunto Emma, sabía que Harry estaba con un oído puesto en la conversación después de que mencionaran ese nombre

Así es, ella quiere mucho a Teddy– dijo con una sonrisa– ella sabe que tu venias para Londres Teddy– pregunto Hermione

Emma estaba pendiente de la conversación con el paso del tiempo Harry le conto porque su decisión tan repentina de salir de Londres, ella se había vuelto la confidente que Ron no podía ser por la distancia y también una buena consejera

No, ella está en una misión, eso fue lo último que me dijo en su carta– dijo el niño

Pero Teddy Ginny así este en una misión se comunica con tigo– dijo Hermione

Al parecer la enfermedad de que el trabajo lo es todo está muy de moda– dijo mirando a Harry aunque este no lo viera sabía que lo estaba escuchando

Háblame de Ginny, tiene novio– dijo Emma a Hermione, mirando de reojo la reacción de Harry

La verdad no he hablado desde hace mucho con ella, Ron y su hermana no se hablan desde hace mucho tiempo– dijo Hermione– solo puedo hacerlo de vez en cuando, a ron no le gusta ir cuando ella está en la madriguera–

Después de esa declaración Harry miro sorprendido a su amiga, nunca pensó que Ron actuara de esa forma inmediatamente de lo que paso después de todo ella era su hermana y él había sido el afectado no Ron pero entendía como se debía sentir su amigo y lo justifico, pero conocía muy bien a Ron y el no aria nada para hacer enfadar a su madre y sabía que el que no le hablara a Ginny la enojaría mucho

De que estas hablando Hermione– pregunto Harry

Así como lo escuchas, Ron y Ginny tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte después de que te fuiste, y Ron hizo que Ginny se fuera de la casa…–

Que– dijo Harry cortándola

Si, Ginny se fue de la madriguera después de discutir con Ron, gracias a merlín Bill consiguió que ella volviera después de un tiempo, Ron y Molly no se hablan desde entonces–

Ron llego antes de que Harry le preguntara algo más, nadie hablo después de eso Teddy, Emma y Hermione siguieron hablando en la parte de atrás mientras Ron conducía y Harry iba metido en sus pensamientos, no tardaron mucho en llegar, cuando bajo del carro se pudo dar cuenta de que la madriguera había cambiado mucho y para bien

Mis hermanos han contribuido mucho, tuvieron la loca idea de arreglarla y mama y papa no se opusieron– dijo Ron dándole una palmada en la espalda a Harry

Está muy diferente a lo que recuerdo– se sinceró Harry

Claro que esta diferente, fueron casi siete años años– dijo Ron riendo, adentro se escuchó un grito y minutos después la puerta se abrió mostrando a una más mayor Molly Weasley, Harry sonrió y se acercó a ella que bajaba las escaleras con una sonrisa y algunas lágrimas en los ojos

Estas aquí– dijo Molly cuando Harry llego hasta ella y el abrazo– por fin regresaste–

Por fin estoy de nuevo con mi familia– dijo Harry

Teddy– una niña rubia de unos hermosos ojos color azul parada en la puerta de la casa grito al ver al mencionado

Tory– grito Teddy y salió corriendo a abrazar a la niña, los niños rieron cuando se separaron– estas linda– le dijo un poco tímido el niño

Gracias– dijo sonrojada la niña

Victoria que te he dicho de gritar– una rubia al igual que la niña que había salido estaba en esos momentos en la entrada, era muy hermosa que parecía que fuera una vela pero a la vista de Harry estaba más cambiada que la última vez que la vio, Fleur estaba vestida ropa más simple y su cabello estaba recogido en una cola de caballo y se veía más humilde detrás de ella un hombre alto con cabello largo y unas cicatrices en medio rostro hizo acto de presencia y sonrió como siempre Bill Weasley no había cambiado en nada siempre tenía esa característica de despreocupado y feliz, los dos se acercaron a Harry y lo abrazaron

Que gusto vegte Harry– dijo Fleur el francés ya no se le notaba tanto

El gusto es mío Fleur–

Qué bueno que estas aquí chico– le dijo Bill

Lo mismo digo– dijo sonriendo

Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí– George Weasley se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa– no es un holograma verdad– dijo irónico y a la vez con burla, solo George Weasley lograba eso

No, soy de carne y hueso– respondió Harry

Entonces si te puedo abrazar– dijo George abalanzándose sobre el

George que lo vas a romper no vez que esta echo huesos– bromeo Bill y su hermano se separó del recién llegado

Es un gusto verte Harry– Percy Weasley le tendía educadamente la mano, la cual Harry acepto, el nunca cambiaba así pasaran los años Percy siempre iba a ser educado

Harry es bueno tenerte de regreso– ese era Arthur Weasley con el tiempo su cabello pelirrojo se había vuelto un poco canoso, saludo a harry con un abrazo dándole unas palmadas en la espalda– es bueno regresar– pregunto con una sonrisa

Y no sabe cuánto– dijo Harry

Bueno vamos que la cena esta lista– anuncio Molly, todos entraron a la casa en la sala ya Teddy estaba reunido con tres niños y dos niñas mas

Fred, hugo, Alex, Victoria, Molly no van a venir a saludar a Harry– dijo Hermione, los chicos vieron a el mencionado y corrieron a saludarlo, Fred tenía seis años y era hijo de George y Angelina, era igual que su padre y le pusieron ese nombre en honor al hermano gemelo de su padre, hugo tenía cinco años y era hijo de Hermione y de Ron, Alex tenía cuatro años y era hijo de Percy al igual que Molly su melliza aunque los niños habían sacado el lado de su madre gracias a merlín y morgana como decía a veces George, y Victoria tenía seis años era hija de Bill y de Fleur era la misma imagen de Fleur y tenía una hermana de un año que se llamaba Dominique, Harry saludo a cada uno de los niños con un abrazo y una sonrisa acompañaba su cara no podía creer de todo lo que se había perdido

Teddy que te parece si sacas de la maleta lo que retrajiste a los chicos– dijo con una sonrisa Harry, el niños asintió y corrió a buscar algo después llego con una gran bolsa y comenzó a repartir varios regalos

No era necesario Harry– hablo Angelina

Descuida no es nada– dijo Harry restándole importancia

Gracias Harry– dijo Audrey la esposa de percy

De nada– dijo este

Bueno pero quien es esta preciosura– dijo George

Disculpen– dijo Harry– ella es Emma Iragorry es una auror y una buena amiga, cuida a Teddy de vez en cuando–

Mucho gusto– dijo Emma saludando a todos

Es un gusto conocerte hija– dijo Arthur

Tormentico se va a poner furiosa– le susurro George a Bill los cuales estaban un poco alejados de los demás

Esperemos a ver su reacción– le dijo respondió Bill con una sonrisa

La señora Weasley con ayuda de Emma que se ofreció en ayudarla en la cocina fueron a servir la comida mientras los demás hablaban en la sala, Harry estaba un poco separados que los demás, estaba metido en sus pensamientos, después de escuchar lo que comento Hermione en el auto no podía dejar de pensar en eso

En ese momento se escuchó que tocaron la puerta varias veces, la señora Weasley y Emma salieron de la cocina y Angelina se levantó a abrir

Que haces tú aquí– pregunto sorprendida al ver quien tocaba

No hay tiempo para explicaciones– dijo un poco agitado– necesito hablar con Molly–

Andrey– hablo alguien, todos se quedaron mirando a la persona que había hablado algunos sorprendidos otros extrañados

Teddy que haces tú aquí– dijo Andrey, era un hombre alto de cabello marro oscuro que se podía confundir con el negro y unos hermosos ojos azules, su piel era morena y tenía una sonrisa perfecta

Yo estoy con mi padrino– dijo Teddy señalando a Harry que en ese momento estaba con Hermione cerca donde el niño se encontraba, el hombre alzo la vista y se encontró con Harry, parecía asombrado de ver a aquel hombre en aquella casa, que hacia hay– pero si tu estas aquí mi madrina esta con tigo– dijo feliz el niño

Andrey– Molly se acercó al recién llegado– que haces aquí no llegaban en tres días–

Llegábamos esta madrugada– dijo extrañado– aunque las cosas salieron un poco mal y volvimos esta madrugada–

Donde esta Ninny –pregunto ella

En el ministerio, Molly Ginny quiere que le mandes uno papeles que están en su escritorio, en el primer cajón– dijo recordando porque estaba hay

Ya te los traigo– dijo subiendo por las escaleras

Andrey– Bill llamo la atención del muchacho– está bien–

No sé, cuando salió de la misión estaba un poco rara, y no se comportaba como lo hace siempre, parecía como lastimada–

Esta herida– pregunto de inmediato George

Le paso algo a mi madrina– dijo preocupado Teddy

No te preocupes Teddy ella está bien– dijo con una sonrisa el hombre– solo que es necesario que la chequeen después de una misión– dijo para tranquilizar al niño

Teddy por que no van a jugar– dijo Hermione– todos los niños, vayan a fuera– los niños asintieron y salieron al patio– Andrey habla– dijo Hermione acercándose

No lo sé, no ha querido dejar que la revisen y está muy alterada–

Andrey aquí están los papeles– dijo Molly llegando a la sala

Gracias– dijo recibiendo los papeles– me tengo que ir– informo Andrey, salió al patio y desapareció, todos quedaron inmóviles, no sabían que hacer lo que había pasado era muy extraño

Que les parece si pasamos a la mesa– dijo Bill, todos menos Harry y Emma se dirigieron asía la cocina, Hermione salió a llamar a los niños

¿Harry que crees que haya pasado?– pregunto Emma

No lo sé– dijo serio– pero averígualo– Emma asintió y salió por la puerta del patio por donde entraban en ese momento los niños, harry se quedó parado en la sala pensando en todo lo que había pasado, no le había gustado nada esa aparición le daba mala espina, quien era ese individuo por que los Wuisley lo conocían, porque Teddy lo conocía, quien era Andrey y que tenía que ver con todo aquello.

Todo estaba en silencio eran al perecer las doce de la noche, en los Ottery St Catchpole todo estaba muy calmado hasta que se vio aparecer por un camino de tierra un autobús de dos pisos a toda velocidad iba a chocar contra una casa pero antes del gran impacto se detuvo en un acto brusco, de él se bajó una muchacha con un largo cabello pelirrojo, llevaba ropa negra y al parecer estaba toda sucia y rasgada como si hubiera estado en una pelea tenía una mochila en el hombre derecho, siguiéndola estaba un muchacho quien negaba con la cabeza mirando a la chica

Seguro que estas bien– pregunto el chico

Cuantas veces te lo he dicho Andrey– dijo la chica

Está bien no te molesto más, nos vemos–

Que no se te olvide llegar mañana temprano, a las siete– dijo la chica

No sé ni por qué me molesto en convencerte, escuchaste a kinsgley nos dio el día libre sobre todo a ti– dijo mirándola a los ojos

Tenemos que ir hacer muchas cosas–

Nos vemos y trata de descansar, cualquier cosa sabes cómo me puedes localizar– dijo el chico, el auto bus arranco y se desapareció de la vista de la chica en segundos la sonrisa se le borro de la cara y fue remplazada por una mueca de dolor y su mano fue a para a la parte baja del abdomen en el lado izquierdo

Hay Ginevra porque tienes que hacerte la fuerte– dijo para ella misma, Ginny Weasley se había convertido en una auror después de que kingsley se lo propusiera, era su alumna ejemplar y la mejor que había en el cuartel de Londres, aunque abecés sacaba de casillas a su jefe sabía que él la quería como a una hija y por eso la trataba de cuidar, camino hasta la entrada de la madriguera a esa hora de la noche nadie debía estar despierto, un trueno resonó en el cielo avisaba que se avecinaba una tormenta, camino con lentitud los últimos pasos que la separaban de la puerta, del bolsillo de su pantalón saco una llave y la introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, entro en la sala y dejo caer el moral, toda la sala estaba oscurana no había nadie camino hasta la cocina para tomar algo, estaba tomando un vaso con agua cuando escucho un ruido

Quien anda ahí– pregunto dándose la vuelta y con su mano izquierda aferro su varita que estaba en uno de sus muslos sostenida con un elástico negro en ese momento un rayo ilumino la sala dejando ver a alguien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: harry potter.**

En el ministerio todo estaba más normal de lo común, las personas caminaban de un lugar a otro, los empleados saludaban mientras se dirigían hacia el puesto de su trabajo, pero toda esa calma duro poco hasta que vieron entrar al ministro de magia con el gran Harry Potter y al lado de ellos una chica rubia de ojos azules y de piel blanca, todos los que lo vieron se quedaron como piedra, sorprendidos de ver a esa gran leyenda de nuevo por aquellos lares, en todo el centro donde estaba la fuente se encontraba kinsgley Shacklebolt quien con una sonrisa los recibió

Kinsgley– dijo Arthur cuando llego al lado del jefe de los aurores

Señor ministro– dijo saludándolo, Arthur Weasley se había convertido en el ministro de magia después de la guerra, nunca pensó a llegar a ese puesto pero con todo el honor del mundo lo acepto y hasta ahora todas las cosas habían estado bien y la relación con los muggles se había fortalecido más

Harry, es un placer verte de nuevo– dijo kinsgley

El placer es mío– dijo aceptando la mano que le tendía aquel hambre que lo ayudo mucho en su juventud

Es bueno tenerte de nuevo por aquí Harry aun después de tanto tiempo– dijo con una sonrisa– pero díganme quien es esta chica–

Kinsgley ella es Emma Iragorry, está a mi cargo en Holanda–

Mucho gusto niña, será un placer trabajar con tigo este tiempo–

El placer será mío– dijo Emma con una sonrisa

Les parece si vamos a mi oficina– dijo Arthur quien ya había percatado que todos los que estaban en el recinto los miraban detenidamente como analizando lo que estaba pasando, los tres asintieron y se dirigieron asía el pasillo, caminaron hasta el fondo y la oficina del ministro les dio la bienvenida

Percy por favor que nadie me moleste– dijo Arthur abriendo la puerta de su oficina y dándoles el paso a los que venían con él, su secretario asintió y espero a que el ministro entrara para sentarse en su silla a esperar órdenes.

Estaba sentada en una silla cerca de la venta, el día estaba hermoso las aves cantaban y el sol brillaba en el cielo, se había levantado temprano para enviarle una nota a Andrey, esa mañana no iría a trabajar de pronto aparecería en la tarde, esa mañana quería compartirla con Teddy, estaba sentada observando al niño dormir se veía que había caído rendido en la cama y ahora dormía plácidamente su respiración pausada daba a entender a cualquiera que estaba tranquilo, retiro su vista y la poso en el paisaje que dejaba ver su ventana, la noche anterior a esa había sido muy extraña sin contar los sucesos que ocurrieron cuando llego, primero la misión fallida que como resultado la había dejado lastimada y sin poder moverse con comodidad y facilidad, y por ultimo lo que sucedió cuando llego, lo que había visto no fue nada comparado cuando despertó de aquel poso infinito de oscuridad y desesperación en el que había caído y vio a Hermione su cuñada que le intentaba explicar que la había encontrado en el sillón inconsciente y ardiendo un poco en fiebre, y que intento despertarla desde que la encontró pero nada había servido, si, se había desmayado después de ver a aquella persona tan peculiar, pero lo que no entendió era como pudo llegar al sillón de la sala, ella estaba en la cocina y el espacio que los separaba era bastante como para que ella terminara en el suelo y no donde Hermione la había encontrado, alguien la coloco hay, de eso estaba segura, ella misma sintió su presencia, ella lo escucho caminar y pudo sentir como la cargo en brazos y la deposito delicada mente en el sofá, aunque Hermione dijera que podía ser producto de su imaginación gracias a la fiebre ella estaba segura de lo que había sentido, no por nada era una auror especializada, un suave movimiento en la cama hizo que todos esos pensamientos se alejaran, ya solo había pensamiento para el niño que en esos momentos estaba despertando de su largo letargo, con una sonrisa se acercó a la cama y espero que estuviera despierto del todo para recibirlo con un fuerte abrazo

Hola campeón– dijo Ginny cuando Teddy abrió los ojos y los poso en la pelirroja

Gin– el niño se abalanzó y rodeo a la chica con un fuerte abrazo

Hay cuanto te extrañaba cachorro– le dijo al niño devolviéndole el abrazo

Y yo te extrañaba mucho Gin–

Pero mira que grande estas Ted Lupin, si lo que ven mis ojos es a un hombre cito valiente capaz de luchar por lo que quiere, no es así– dijo separándose para poderlo ver a los ojos– pero también veo que en tus ojos hay picardía y travesura, ¿me equivoco?– pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios, el niño negó con su sonrisa pícara y comenzó a reír junto a la pelirroja

Me hiciste mucha falta Gin, todo este tiempo y sobretodo en mis cumpleaños y en la navidad– confesa el niño después de haber reído

Sabes Teddy que no es mi intención, el trabajo me mantiene ocupada, y cuando puedo tener la oportunidad de estar con tigo es imposible, ya sea porque no puedes viajar o porque alguien más quiere estar a tu lado en tu cumpleaños– dijo despeinándole un poco el cabello

Si lo sé–

Pero no te preocupes, estas aquí a mi lado, y ya casi será navidad y después de ello tu cumpleaños podremos pasárnosla juntos, los dos como hace tiempo cuando estabas pequeño–

Lo dices en serio–

Muy en serio– el niño la abrazo y se puso a saltar en la cama de alegría– pero antes tú y yo tenemos que hablar de otras cosas

¿De qué?– pregunto entusiasmado

Como te va en el colegio muggle, en tu última carta decías que no lo soportabas y que te habían regañado porque tu maestra había mandado a llamar a tu tutor–

Pues me va mejor, ya los niños no se meten con migo, y con las tareas hay voy, eso sí aun no dejo de meterme en problemas–

Eso debí suponerlo- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco- pero haces caso y comes bien cierto-

Si, y si como muy rico, ahora ultimo Emma está cocinando porque mi padrino Harry llega muy tarde–

Emma, quien es Emma Teddy? – Pregunto curiosa Ginny– además, no te acuestas demasiado tarde esperando a tu padrino regrese para poder dormirte–

Emma es una auror con ella vine, y no yo no espero a tío Harry despierto, yo me quedo esperándolo dormido en su habitación, así como lo hice hoy con tigo–

Espero que sea verdad, tienes que dormir y comer para que crezcas– el niño asintió con una sonrisa– que te parece si bajamos a desayunar–

Sí, pero si tú haces el desayuno, tengo mucho tiempo de no comer tus joqueis–

Está bien pero después me ayudas a lavar los trastes– el niño asintió y bajo a la cocina abrazado de la pelirroja.

Bueno por ahora eso es lo que vamos hacer– dijo el ministro después de una larga charla, ya era medio día y aun no estaban seguros de si el plan era bueno

Perdone señor Weasley, pero no creo que esto nos lo debamos tomar así a la ligera–

Si Emma tienes mucha razón, pero no podemos poner en sobre aviso a nadie y tampoco podemos quedarnos con las manos cruzadas– dijo Arthur

Todos sabemos que este no es un caso como cualquiera, tenemos que tomar muchas medidas– dijo Emma

Harry que piensas– le pregunto Arthur

En lo que estás diciendo-– dijo mirando la ventana artificial que había en la oficina- el caso no es como ningún otro y tengo que saber en cuales personas puedo confiar, a Emma la conozco, pero a los otros no y tengo que saber en quien puedo confiar y en quien no–

En eso entras tu Kingsley, tú conoces a tus aurores y sabes en quien podemos confiar– dijo Arthur

Hay alguien, es muy confiable aunque no es el mejor–

Kingsley además de ser confiable tiene que ser bueno, de nada vale que sea confiable si no sabe nada en duelos– dijo Harry

La mejor del cuartel es Weasley y a ella no la queremos en esto, pero este muchacho es muy bueno, él sabe todo lo que Ginny y es muy bueno en combates–

Estas hablando de Andrey Kingsley? – pregunto Arthur

Si, así es–

Ese tal Andrey ¿es el joven que fue ayer a la madriguera? – pregunto harry

Si Harry él es Andrey, es un buen joven y te puedo asegurar que en el podemos confiar–

Si tu confías en el yo no tengo ningún problema–

No te preocupes por él, es confiable, Percy podrías venir un momento– llamo el ministro

Percy al oír a su jefe se levantó y se dirigió a la oficina

Permiso, se le ofrece algo señor ministro–

Si, quisiera que buscaras al auror Andrey Serrano y le digas que necesito hablar con el–

Claro, en seguida lo mando a llamar– dijo retirándose

Él nos ayudara mucho– dijo Arthur– y es mejor tenerlo de nuestro lado que dé el de ella– suspiro– no quiero que mi familia sepa de esto, los mantendremos alejados lo más que podamos, pondremos protección pero sin que se den cuenta y quiero que los niños estén protegidos todo el tiempo, pondremos hechizos de protección a una distancia considerable de la madriguera, si todo sale bien are los papeles para retirarme, creo que es tiempo que dedique toda mi atención en averiguar cómo es que vuelan los aviones-

Todos empezaron a reír pero las risas cesaron cuando tocaron la puerta

Permiso, buenos días señor ministro ¿me necesitaba? – pregunto Andrey cuando entro

Si Andrey pasa, siéntate quiero contarte algo– dijo Arthur invitándolo a pasar

Mientras caminaba hasta la silla que le habían concedido miro a las dos personas que estaban hay y que eran nuevas para él, algo sucedía, su instinto de auror se lo repetía a cada segundo.

Ya era medio día y ella estaba ahí, observando apartada a una distancia considerable a los niños jugar, eran los únicos que podían darle una paz que ninguna otra persona lograba, sus sobrinos habían llegado poco después de que hubiera terminado de lavar los platos junto a Teddy, para que su abuela los cuidara como cada mañana y para jugar en el patio trasero de la madriguera, estaba concentrada cuidándolos desde hace más o menos una hora y siempre sonreía cuando alcanzaba a escuchar las ocurrencias de sus sobrinos, una lechuza se posó frente a la pelirroja, y dejó caer una carta para luego salir volando, era del cuartel de aurores la reconoció por el sello que tenía la carta era el que usaban cuando iban a citar a una reunión la cogió la abrió

Señorita Ginevra Weasley, auror especializada, Londres-Inglaterra.

Cordial saludo,

Se le informa que debe presentarse en la sala de reuniones de los aurores el día de mañana a las ocho en punto, se le pide que porte su uniforme con pul cridad y en orden, además se le pide que acate con seriedad y con mucha disciplina lo que se vaya a decir mañana en la reunión general de aurores que se llevará a cabo en el cuartel general en la sala de reuniones, que tenga un lindo día.

Con mis mejores deseos, Alicia chut, secretaria general del cuartel de aurores, piso de seguridad mágica de Inglaterra

Eso no era normal, que hicieran una reunión general y que pidieran orden en el uniforme y acataran con disciplina lo que iban a tratar en la reunión, era muy raro y sospechoso, algo estaba pasando en el cuartel y ella no sabía nada, sin duda estaba pasando algo y tenía que averiguar que, más tarde pasaría por el ministerio.

Las puertas que daban al cuartel se abrieron en dos y dieron paso a una pelirroja que decidida entro, algunos se sorprendieron al verla y otros con una sonrisa la saludaban, camino hasta donde estaban todos los escritorio y pudo darse cuenta que algunos estaban vacíos, se acercó al suyo que estaba a unos pocos metros de una puerta en la mitad del cuartel, era la oficina del jefe del cuartel de aurores

Ginny– una muchacha de cabellera marrón oscuro se acercó hasta ella

Tina me puedes explicar el porqué de esta carta, que es eso de que una reunión general y no sé qué cosas más–

Así como tú, a nosotros también nos sorprendió la carta, cada uno recibió una con su propio nombre–

Esto es un error–

Y eso no es todo–

De que hablas Tina–

A los aurores que están de misión también los mandaron a llamar, se tomaron muy a pecho eso de reunión general–

Que estas diciendo– dijo la pelirrojo yendo asía una pisara donde estaban los nombres de los aurores que estaban fuera– esto no puede ser, aunque no son muchos sus misiones son importantes como para que la abandonen–

Eso fue lo que escuche–

Has visto a Andrey? – pregunto la pelirroja buscándolo con la mirada

No, él no se ha asomado por aquí– le dijo mirándola– pero si vino la secretaria del ministro a buscarlo–

La secretaria del ministro– la morena asintió– para que necesitara la secretaria del ministro a Andrey? – pregunto un tanto extrañada, la situación no le estaba gustando para nada

No tengo ni idea–

Sabes si alguno de mi equipo ha venido–

No, ellos no han venido, no es in usual verte aquí a ti y a Andrey, pero el resto de los miembros de tu equipo aprovechan el día que le dan y descansan mientras tratan de recuperarse–

Tienes razón, voy hablar con el jefe entonces–

Yo no perdería el tiempo Ginny– dijo cuándo la pelirroja se dirigía hacia la oficina del jefe– no está–

Como que no está–

Se fue desde esta mañana, no lo hemos visto desde entonces, las cartas fueron hechas por la secretaria a órdenes del seguramente–

Esto no me gusta para nada- echo una última mirada y entre cerro los ojos con duda cuando vio un escritorio a unos pocos pasos del de ella- que hace hay ese escritorio? – pregunto señalándolo

Lo pusieron hace poco, no sabemos por qué lo hicieron– la pelirroja asintió y se quedó observando por un momento el escritorio, después suspiro y miro a la muchacha

No le digas a nadie que te pregunte por mí que estuve aquí por favor y tampoco menciones lo del escritorio–

No te preocupes, no diré nada– dijo para después darse la vuelta para salir del cuartel pero la chica la llamo antes de que pudiera salir

Ginny, es verdad, lo que dicen? – pregunto mirándola a los ojos, para este momento Ginny tenía los ojos de casi todos encima de ella

Que dicen– dijo ella mirándola y haciendo caso omiso a los demás

Que el volvió–

Quién? – pregunto indecisa tenía la certeza de ya saber la respuesta

Harry...Harry Potter– dijo ella mirándola a los ojos

No lo sé– dijo mientras con sus manos se daba un poco de calor a sus brazos, no estaba helado pero un escalofrío la recorrió toda– si volvió no lo he visto, además si son chismes de corredor no hay que darles mucha credibilidad, después de todo él no tiene nada que hacer aquí– dijo para salir sin ver atrás, sin duda algo estaba pasando y no le gustaba para nada.

Entrando hasta el fondo del pasillo, divisó a su hermano, secretario del ministro sentado en su pulcro y ordenado escritorio, camino con paso decidido hasta que estuvo frente a frente de el

Necesito hablar con el ministro–

Ginny buenos días, tendrás que esperar a que el ministro te pueda recibir, en estos momentos está ocupado en una reunión muy importante con el ministro muggle–

Le puedes decir que yo necesito hablar con el–

Lo lamento pero el ministro me pidió que no lo molestara si quiere hablar con él tendrás que esperar–

Con un suspiro se sentó a esperar, tenía que hablar con su papá, él tenía que saber algo, aunque a veces él no le contara nada aria todo lo posible por sacarle algo, espero por más de una hora hasta que le dijeron que podría entrar, dándole las gracias a su hermano paso dentro de la oficina y la cerro detrás de ella

Buenos días–

Buenos días señorita Weasley, a que debo tu visita–

Quería preguntarte algo, hace rato fui al cuartel y no encontré a Kingsley sabes donde pueda estar–

Kingsley está haciendo unas cosas que yo le pedí hacer–

Sabes para qué es la reunión de mañana–

Sí, pero tendrás que esperar hasta mañana para saber el porqué de la reunión–

Para que mandaste a llamar a Andrey–

Necesitaba hablar con el sobre unos asuntos que solo nos interesan a él y a mí–

Podemos dejar de hablar de ministro a auror y hablar de padre a hija por un momento? – pregunto algo fastidiada

Que te trae por aquí Ginny– pregunto con calma dejando la pluma que tenía es el escritorio

No lo sé, algo está pasando y nadie me quiere decir–

Estas algo paranoica, no está pasando nada, imagino que necesitas unas vacaciones después de todo llevas más de un año trabajando sin ellas–

Seguro es eso– no quería preguntarle sobre lo que le había dicho Tina, después de todo los chisme de pasillo nunca resultaban ser ciertos

Ya viste a Teddy–

Si, estuve toda la mañana con él, pero saque un tiempo para venir, mama te manda a decir que no llegues tarde hoy–

Dile a tu madre que no se preocupe apenas termine la jornada laboral iré directo a casa– ella asintió y lo miro que con una sonrisa que desapareció

Seguro que no está pasando nada– la sonrisa se había convertido en una mueca

Seguro Ginny, si estuviera pasando algo yo te lo diría, no te preocupes hija todo está bien–

Nos vemos en casa–

Sí, no te preocupes y pasa el tiempo que te queda con Teddy– la pelirroja asintió y con un beso de despedida camino hasta las chimeneas para volver a la madriguera

La noche callo de sorpresa y casi todos estaban en la madriguera, Hermione aún seguía en la casa de sus suegros y los niños no hacían más que jugar, Angelina había llegado con George y con Fred y en esos momentos ella estaba ayudando a su suegra hacer la cena de esa noche, George estaba con su padre charlando en la sala y Hugo, Fred y Teddy estaban jugando en el patio siendo vigilados desde lejos por Hermione y Ginny

Aun no sabes que será– pregunto Ginny mientras con una mano acariciaba el ya pronunciado abdomen de su cuñada

No, el médico muggle dice que todo marcha bien pero no quiere dejarse ver, y el medimago dice lo mismo–

Me alegro, ya sabes quienes serán los padrinos–

Entre ron y yo hemos pensado pero todavía no tenemos nada confirmado–

Para cuando te dieron la fecha– pregunto con una sonrisa

Dentro de unas semanas me la dan, vas a estar ahí cierto–

No lo sé Hermione sabes que Ron y yo no podemos estar juntos en una sola habitación por más de cinco minutos–

No lo arias por mí– dijo mirándola a los ojos con una carita de perito abandonado

Sabes que eso solo funciona con Ronal no con migo– dijo con una sonrisa de burla

Teddy esta enorme no, hace tiempo que no lo veíamos por acá–

Si tenía mucho de no venir, tal vez me tome unas vacaciones para estar con él, hablare con Kingsley mañana–

Por fin Ginevra Weasley habla de vacaciones y nadie la obliga– dijo graciosa la castaña

No me digas Ginevra, odio ese nombre, además no es que me obliguen, es que las otras veces no tenía nada por que pedir vacaciones ahora tengo un hermoso niño que quiere pasar todo el tiempo con migo–

Es bueno que dediques tiempo a ti Ginny, si te dan las vacaciones que piensas hacer–

Pienso llevármelo unos días para la casa de la playa que nos heredó tía Muriel, esa casa está sola haya nadie más nos molestaría y estaremos él y yo–

Tendrás que pedirle permiso a Emma primero–

Yo no tengo que pedirle permiso a nadie, es la segunda vez que oigo ese nombre en el día y no me gusta para nada, no sé por qué pero me da mala espina esa chica, ni siquiera la he visto, donde se supone que esta, debería estar cuidando a Teddy para eso vino no– dijo al ver la cara que ponía su cuñada

Ginny tú y tu manía de juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas, tenle un poco de fe, espera a conocerla y hay si la puedes juzgar a tu antojo–

Pero es que debería estar aquí, ella vino con Teddy no– dijo alzando una ceja de la incredulidad

Estás celosa por eso o por que cuida a Teddy y a Harry como si fuese la mujer de mi amigo–

A Potter no lo metas en esto, además si es la mujer de él, la moza o la hermana o quien sea no me interesa–

Sigue repitiéndote eso hasta que te lo crees– dijo mirándola graciosamente

Hash Hermione porque siempre tienes que arruinarme el momento– dijo haciendo una mueca

Tranquilízate Ginny, solo era un comentario no es para que te enojes, más bien alégrate, en unos segundos conocerás a Emma– después que Hermione hiciera ese comentario, volteó tan rápido que se hoyo como sonaba su cuello

Hay– dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a esa parte, sus ojos se clavaron en una rubia esbelta con ojos azules y una muy, al parecer de ginny, buena figura, gozaba de la estatura adecuada como para ser una modelo, y se le veía a lo lejos que era o quería aparentar ser una veela, la chica que tenía una hermosa sonrisa, se acercó a ellas y saludo a Hermione como si llevaran años de conocerse

Emma que bueno que estas aquí, precisamente le estaba ablando a mi cuñada sobre ti, Ginny ella es Emma Iragorry, Emma ella es Ginny la madrina de Teddy– dijo con una sonrisa

Mucho gusto, es un placer muy grande conocer a la famosa Ginny de la que tanto habla Teddy–

Para mí también es impórtate conocer a la chica que alimenta a mi ahijado, un niño tiene que tener muchos cuidados y más Teddy por ser metamorfo y por lo de la licantropía de su padre–

Ginny– la regaño Hermione mirándola con re prendimiento, como podía decir eso

No te preocupes Hermione, es de suponer que Ginny se preocupe por Teddy, casi no tienen contacto y al parecer lo quiere mucho–

Estas en lo cierto– aseguro Ginny mientras le lanzaba una mirada como examinándola

Adentro todos, ya está la comida– el grito de Molly Wuisley se hoyo y todos los niños corrieron hasta estar dentro, Hermione siguió a Emma mientras ella se quedaba quieta observando a la chica nueva, sin duda había algo en ella que no le gustaba, con un suspiro entro a la casa, el día siguiente no sería nada tranquilo.


End file.
